Sans toi je nessisterai pas
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS Jake/Nessie pour un concour sur TM. BD spoilers. Avec un Nessie bébé, un Jake avec des besoins et une Léah jalouse... mais un amour plus fort que tout.


**Sans toi je nessisterais pas**

Je soupirais. Je n'avais rien de particulier contre les Cullen... Enfin mis à part que c'étaient des sangsues bien sûr. Mais je trouvais qu'on les côtoyait bien assez. Je dois dire que j'étais grandement surpris qu'ils respectent les consignes et ne pénètrent pas sur notre territoire plus que nécessaire. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre nous étions contre cet… amour, le mot même écorchait la bouche de Sam par exemple. Jacob nous avait reproché notre réaction, essentiellement à Sam et moi puisque nous avions connu l'imprégnation. « Vous plus que quiconque devriez reconnaître que ce que j'éprouve pour elle est naturel, puissant et incontrôlable ! » avaient été ses propres mots. Cependant, comment pourrions-nous comprendre qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'un vampire ? C'était invraisemblable ! Et contre nature… Mais il valait mieux pour nous ne pas dire ces choses à Jake sinon il serait bien capable de nous réduire en lambeaux ! Mais nous avons fini par l'apprécier cette petite. Elle était tellement… mignonne. Bien sûr il était commun que les vampires soient beaux – même si ça m'écorche de l'avouer – mais la beauté de la petite Nessie était une beauté humaine, réelle, ce qui l'a rendait encore plus mignonne. Ses yeux pleins de malice faisaient toujours craquer Jake. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait user de ce talent, elle lui faisait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait ! La petite adorait vraiment Jake. Nous avions donc établit des règles pour que Nessie puisse venir à la réserve. Seule elle était autorisée à enfreindre le traité et à pénétrer nos terres. Ainsi, lorsque Jacob ne se rendait pas chez les Cullen, ceux-ci l'attendaient à la frontière et lui confiaient Nessie.

Bref, ce soir nous étions tous autour d'un grand feu à manger les saucisses et les sandwiches qui résultaient du grand barbecue que nous avions organisé. Nessie avait naturellement été conviée. Les Cullen nous la confiaient souvent lors des repas car ils tenaient à ce qu'elle se nourrisse également de nourriture humaine et seul Jake parvenait à lui en faire avaler un peu. Enfin…

Allez Ness ! S'il te plaît ! Suppliait presque Jake en mimant un avion en atterrissage devant la bouche résolument fermée de l'adorable fillette.

Celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant d'avaler ce qu'il lui proposait. Nous avions pourtant fait des saucisses pas épicées exprès pour elle ! J'entendis Jake la « supplier » à nouveau, sans succès, et je soupirai.

Pas bon ! Grogna la petite en montrant les dents, et mordant légèrement l'avant bras de Jake.

Combien de fois avait-elle fait cela ? Je frissonnais à chaque fois. Fréquenter des vampires était vraiment trop dangereux ! Heureusement que Nessie n'était pas dangereuse de ce point de vue là sinon il y a bien longtemps que Jake aurait été transformé ! Je notai à nouveau à quel point Renesmée était têtue. Elle avait désormais l'apparence d'une fillette de six ans mais agissait encore comme une fille d'à peine quatre ans. J'étouffai un rire en détaillant la scène. Nessie était enroulée dans un plaid, assise sur une bûche humide devant le feu et Jake se tenait assis devant elle, se baissant le plus possible pour parvenir à placer ses yeux à la même hauteur que ceux de sa dulcinée – ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique à cause de sa grande taille. Je rigolais légèrement en le voyant chercher un équilibre plus stable – en vain. Il tendait désespérément un sandwich près d'elle mais elle pinçait les lèvres et hochait négativement la tête. Et pour affirmer sa position elle croisait fermement ses petits bras contre sa poitrine et relevait le menton. Avec sa petite robe rouge sang à motifs jaune pâle qui faisaient des frous frous et des rubans, elle ressemblait vraiment à une duchesse ou une impératrice. Une impératrice plutôt, avec son air malicieux et dédaignant à la fois.

Je vis Jake baisser la tête et le bras – sûrement même, les bras au sens figuré – et Nessie le regarda d'un air victorieux. Cependant, elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer Jake par l'épaule. C'était toujours impressionnant car en y mettant toutes ses forces, la petite parvenait à forcer Jake à faire quelque chose : elle possédait déjà une force incroyable. Je remarquais qu'elle abordait un air coupable sur le visage.

Zake ! s'exclamait-elle en le secouant alors que je riais de son zozotement.

Oui Nessie ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait une pointe de déception.

Ze veux b'en man'é mais pas ça ! Lui dit-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger alors ma belle ? Lui demanda-t-il incapable de lui résister alors qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Comme toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Mais Nessie… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu va aimer c'est pour les grandes personnes…

Ze suis grand moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et affichant un air totalement sérieux. Ze veux man'é comme toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en croisant à nouveau les bras.

Finalement Jake abdiqua et lui tendis son sandwich. Nessie se rua dessus et l'engouffra dans sa bouche si bien que Jake dû la retenir.

Doucement Ness ! Tu as tout ton temps !

Mmm'mmm… mmm fût tout ce que je compris de ce que lui répondit la fillette.

Il sembla finalement que les épices ne la dérangeaient pas.

Cro cuit ! Grogna-t-elle en mastiquant.

Je souriais : cette petite était incorrigible !

Ness ! Tu as promis que tu mangeras ! Soupira Jake.

Alors ap'ès on va p'omeuner ! S'exclama-t-elle.

A la vue de son air malicieux, je devinais que tout cela était prémédité. Et si Jacob le remarqua il n'en montra rien et soupira avant d'accepter. Nessie lui sauta alors immédiatement au cou et mangea sa saucisse sans poser plus de questions.

Ils allèrent donc se promener une petite demi-heure sous le sourire ravie de Nessie qui supplia Jake de la prendre sur ses épaules avant de partir, ce qu'il fit évidemment. Je les vis s'éloigner, Nessie s'agitant sur les épaules de Jake avant que celui-ci ne se mette à courir. Je secouais la tête d'un air amusé.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Nessie de partir, je remarquais une vive mais brève mine déçue sur le visage de Jake. En revanche Nessie ne fut pas aussi douée pour cacher ses sentiments car elle boudait complètement, s'accrochant au cou de Jacob en le suppliant presque de rester encore un peu.

Nessie, tes parents vont s'inquiéter si on arrive en retard.

M'en fou ! Grogna-t-elle. Veux re'ter !

Nessie !

Mais euh ! bouda-t-elle d'une façon tellement comique que je pouffais de rire.

Pour toute réponse elle me grogna dessus en lançant un regard noir.

Alo's ze 'ev'en demain ! Décida-t-elle.

Ca ma puce c'est à tes parents de décider ! Répondit doucement Jake en lui faisant un petit bisou sur le haut de la tête.

Mais je vis clairement son regard s'éclairer à cette perspective.

* * *

Et le lendemain elle vint, en effet. Même sa famille ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle était un peu l'enfant prodige. Cela se comprenait parfaitement par ailleurs puisqu'il était complètement impossible, à une certaine époque, d'imaginer qu'un vampire puisse devenir père. Ce fut moi qui allais la chercher à la frontière car Jacob avait une course à faire en ville. Evidemment Cullen ne fut pas ravi mais cependant lorsque Nessie se précipita dans les bras de Seth qui m'accompagnait, il la laissa avec un soupir.

Elle n'arrêta pas de parler. C'était une autre chose incroyable chez elle. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle n'arrêtait _jamais_. Ce qui était comique c'est qu'étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à parler bien comme il faut, nous ne comprenions quasiment pas ce qu'elle disait. Surtout qu'elle voulait parler très vite donc elle s'emmêlait souvent les pinceaux. Je faisais donc semblant d'être attentif et Seth pouffait.

Une chose que je compris cependant c'est qu'elle réclamait Jake.

'Est où Zake ? Répétait-elle.

Il va bientôt arriver ne t'inquiète pas !

Mais 'est où ?!

Il devait aller réparer une voiture en ville.

Vi pa'que Zake 'est le mei'eur !

J'éclatais de rire face à son air définitivement certain. Cette petite vénérait autant Jacob que celui-ci la vénérait en retour. A peine une minute plus tard elle me demanda à nouveau quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver et je pu à nouveau constater à quel point elle n'était pas patiente. Ceci se répéta plusieurs fois – toutes les trente secondes jusqu'à l'arrivé du prodige en fait – si bien que notre petit groupe était complètement plié de rire.

Ne t'inquiète pas Jake ne va pas rater une journée avec toi va ! Lança Léah.

Nessie lui lança un regard noir. Il était incroyable de voir à quel point Nessie ne supportait pas Léah. Dire qu'elle la détestait était même un euphémisme.

Je 'ais ! I' m'aime _moi_ ! Répliqua-t-elle en la regardant méchamment.

Je ne savais que faire entre pouffer de rire et compatir pour Léah. Ce n'était pas un secret que elle et Jake prenait parfois du bon temps tous les deux, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de sentiments du côté de Jake. Et il était toujours un peu amusant de voir la jalousie de Nessie déjà à cet âge – je n'osais alors imaginer ce que cela donnerais plus tard. Cependant, Nessie ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pouvait avoir des paroles blessantes inutilement. Léah savait que Jacob aimait complètement Nessie, et je vis un bref voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

Lorsque Jacob arriva enfin, Nessie fut la première à l'entendre et se débattit comme un forcené pour se libérer des bras de Seth afin de courir le rejoindre. Cependant alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras elle éternua et fronça le nez en grognant soudainement. Aussi loin que je me souvienne jamais elle n'avait éternué, nous pensions même qu'elle était immunisé contre toute sorte de maladie grâce à son côté vampire. Je vis aussitôt l'inquiétude se figer dans les traits de Jacob.

Nessie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui grogna dessus avant d'éternuer à nouveau.

Tu sens biza'e, 'est pas comme 'habi'ude ! Grogna-t-elle en fronçant le nez essayant de ne pas respirer. Tu pues !

J'éclatais de rire tout comme Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, Billy et Emily et je vis également Léah esquisser un demi sourire.

L'incompréhension se lu quelques secondes sur le visage de Jake. Puis il sourit.

Ca s'appelle du parfum puce.

Bah 'a pue ! Gronda-t-elle. Va l'enlever ! Demanda-t-elle en pleurnichant et se libérant pour retrouver la terre ferme.

Je peux pas juste l'enlever comme un vêtement tu sais… Lui dit-il en souriant.

Va te la'er alo's ! Lui dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Jacob hésita mais lorsqu'elle eu une nouvelle série d'éternuements il accepta.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de comparer ses éternuements à ceux des chiens. C'était très semblable. Elle grogna encore un moment, semblant visiblement essayer de repousser cette odeur. Elle revint vers nous et grogna à nouveau, montrant les dents à Léah.

Ze 'uis 'ûr que 'est toi qui lui a donné le pa'fum ! Gronda-t-elle semblant vraiment mécontente.

Il est certain que si elle avait été plus grande ou venimeuse nous aurions réellement pris peur.

Oui, admis Léah.

Eh bah t'as pas des bons goûts ! Ze zuis 'ûr que t'as 'ait essprès pou' que ze peuve pas faire câlin à Zake !

Nessie fronçait les sourcils et montrait les dents en grognant si bien que Seth l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu.

Nessie, je te rappel que tu n'as pas le droit de montrer les dents ou de grogner sur les gens, on te l'a répété des centaines de fois, tenta-t-il, recevant par là même un regard noir et un grognement.

Et alo's ? Moi z'ai b'en dit beaucoup de fois à _elle_ de pas me vo'er Zake ! Grogna-t-elle en regardant Léah méchamment.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Je remarquais à nouveau à quel point Nessie était bornée et possessive, je plaignais sincèrement Jake lorsque sa dulcinée serait en âge de sortir avec lui ! Mais je savais que cela faisait toujours plaisir à Jake, bien qu'il ne souhaita pas que Léah en souffre, de voir que Nessie tenait tellement à lui.

Jacob revint de la douche à peine 15 minutes plus tard et Nessie se rua sur lui avec cependant plus de prudence. Je la vis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, se pencher légèrement et renifler l'air ambiant d'un air prudent avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Tu 'ens bon ! Lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Jake afficha un sourire amusé et satisfait puis vint s'asseoir avec nous. Nessie, qui était bien évidemment sur ses genoux, tira puérilement la langue à Léah avant de caler sa tête dans le cou de Jake en l'enserrant de ses petits bras.

Le temps passait rapidement. Nous passions l'après-midi tous ensemble, comme à chaque fois que Nessie venait parmi nous. Nous lui faisions confiance certes, mais un accident pouvait arriver. Il s'agissait juste de mesures de sécurité (même si, avouons-le, nous commencions tous, mis à part Léah, à apprécier cette petite).

Nessie n'arrêta pas de parler une seule seconde mais je serais bien incapable de redire ce dont elle nous avait parlé. Cette petite avait un débit de parole incroyablement rapide, trop rapide. Et le fait qu'elle ne sache pas encore parler parfaitement n'arrangeait en rien la tâche. En réalité, nous discutions tous de notre côté, faisant semblant de l'écouter. Seul Jacob semblait réellement lui prêter attention. Je pourrais parier mon steak qu'il ne comprenait quasiment pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait mais il se concentrait sur elle avec une telle intensité que s'en devenait presque gênant pour nous. J'ignore d'ailleurs comment il parvenait à ne pas relâcher son attention, j'ai essayé, vraiment essayé de me concentrer sur son flux de paroles mais…

Vous m'écoutez pas ou quoi ? S'exclama Nessie d'un coup. Nous la regardions alors tous d'un air gêné. Si nous lui disions la vérité, elle se fâcherait mais elle saurait si on ment…

Bien sûr que si on t'écoute, lui répondit gentiment Jake en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

Cette réponse parût lui satisfaire car elle recommença à parler à une vitesse folle après lui avoir adressé un magnifique sourire. Il semblait que le fait que nous écoutions ou non ne lui importait guère si Jacob l'écoutait !

Deux heures plus tard, après une bonne balade tous ensemble, Nessie sur les épaules de Jake évidemment, nous étions de retour à notre point de rencontre habituel sur la plage. Nous profitions du beau temps bien trop rare par ici pour rester sur la plage, au sec. Nessie laissa finalement quelques instants de répit à Jacob en allant jouer à chat avec Seth. Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien. En fait, Seth était le seul parmi à nous à vraiment apprécier les Cullen, c'était peut-être pour cela que Nessie l'affectionnait tant ! Je les observais depuis ma place au chaud. Nessie riait aux éclats et ne nous prêtait plus la moindre attention. Léah s'installa donc à côté de Jacob, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Que c'était compliqué toutes ces histoires ! Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Léah tenait tant à cette pseudo relation avec Jacob, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'aimer. Seth fini par attraper Nessie et à lui faire des chatouilles. La fillette se débâti gentiment en riant. Son rire était cristallin et d'une pureté inquiétante lorsque l'on connaissait sa véritable nature. Ils revinrent vers nous quelques instants plus tard, et je vis clairement le changement d'expression sur le visage de notre vampirette. Ses petits sourcils se froncèrent férocement et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, révélant des dents blanches éclatantes et légèrement pointues.

Jake ! Appela-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Aussitôt, Léah soupira fortement. Nessie essaya de grimper sur ses genoux en poussant Léah.

Nessie, gronda gentiment Jake, je croyais qu'on était d'accord ?

Mais oui mais… commença la petite fille avant se s'interrompre et de soupirer fortement.

Je te demande juste quelques minutes, ce n'est pas beaucoup non ?

Nessie ne répondit pas et vint vers moi. Malgré ma surprise, je l'accueilli tranquillement – ou presque – sur mes genoux. Elle me serra fort contre elle bien que son regard ne lâchait pas le pseudo couple à deux pas de nous. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Nessie leva des yeux interrogateurs sur moi. Je répondais donc à sa question muette – pour une fois ! – au creux de son oreille.

Pas la peine d'essayer de le rendre jaloux Nessie, il sera toujours à toi !

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers moi et je sentis mon assurance faiblir.

Tu c'ois ? Tu es zûr qu'i' me laisseura zamais tomber ? Pa'ce que tu 'ais, quand les gens ils s'aiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ils ne pensent qu'à eux ! Comme mon papa et ma maman, sauf que eux ils m'aiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aussi ! Mais si Zake et elle ils font un bébé, Zake m'aimera p'us !

Mais non Nessie ! La consolai-je, surpris par les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses petites joues roses. Je t'assure que Jake t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, plus que n'importe quoi ! Et il ne te laissera jamais tomber ! Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Elle acquiesça.

Jake et Léah ne sont pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre tu sais.

Alo's pou'quoi elle veux tou'our êt'e avec lui ?

Parce qu'ils sont amis.

Elle resta songeuse quelques instants. Puis, elle sursauta, semblant percevoir quelque chose et me quitta pour Jacob.

Z'ai f'oid ! L'entends-je dire.

Je pouffai face à ce grossier mensonge.

Eh bien retourne avec Quil alors, répondit Léah d'un ton calme, Jacob et moi devons y aller.

Je senti cependant que la fin de sa phrase se fit incertaine, et elle lança un regard entendu à Jacob qui maintenant hésitait à laisser Nessie à nos soins pour passer la nuit avec Léah.

Non ! S'exclama Nessie en se jetant sur Jacob et poussant férocement Léah.

Nessie ! Gronda Jacob. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça, tu le sais !

Mais vous z'avez pas le d'oit !

Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Léah d'un ton provocateur, se massant douloureusement le bras.

Pa'-que tata Alice a dit que y avait que les pe'sonne qui s'aimait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup qui avaient le d'oit de faire du spo't spécial dans leu'r chamb'e !

Nous nous taisions tous, et je devinais que tous portaient désormais leur attention sur le triangle amoureux, tout comme moi.

Pardon ? Lâcha Jacob d'un air ahuri.

Vi ! et tu aimes pas beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup elle hein ?! Donc ne t'as pas d'oit !

Du sport de chambre ? Je peux savoir pourquoi Alice te parle de sport de chambre ? Demanda Jacob affolé.

'Est pa'-que tata 'Ose et tonton Emmett en font beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Même qu'a zaque fois on so's pa'-que ils font beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de b'uit ! Répondit-elle d'un air malicieux et à la fois tellement adorable. Mais chut hein ! Ze devais pas le dire, ap'ès 'Ose va fai'e la tête ! Ze comp'end pas pou'quoi, est bien de faire du spo't non ?

Euh… oui, oui, c'est bien le sport… Répondit Jacob mal à l'aise.

T'en fais toi du spo't ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous pouffions.

Euh…

On en fera tout le deux hein ! Alice a dit que y a que les gens qui 'aiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup qui peuvent le fai'e, et tu m'aimes beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup hein ?

Nous éclations tous de rire avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Mais je me sentais tout de même mal à l'aise pour Jake et me réjouissais que Claire ne pose pas ce genre de question.

Euh, oui enfin on verra hein, tu sais, ce sera dans très très très longtemps et puis… Enfin on reparlera plus tard hein ? Bafouilla Jake embarrassé.

Ah vi, y faut d'abo'd qu'on se ma-r-ie hein ! 'Est Alice qui l'a dit !

Ah oui ? Demanda Jacob.

Vi ! Mais de toute façon on va se ma-r-ier hein ?! Donc ap'ès on pourra !

Parce que tu veux te marier avec moi ? Lui demanda Jacob avec un petit sourire.

Bah viii ! Répondit Nessie comme si c'était l'évidence même et que Jacob était soudainement l'homme le plus crétin du monde.

Puis, soudainement, elle se figea et tourna un regard beaucoup moins sûr et joyeux en sa direction.

Pas toi ?

Bien sûr que si, la rassura Jacob gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tu p-r-o-m-ets ?

Promis !

Nessie se jeta donc à son cou en souriant comme jamais.

Alo's ze peux 'ester dans tes b'as ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Bien sûr que oui puce.

Sur ces mots, Léah partit sans un mot. Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur la scène qui venait de se passer. Jacob regarda Léah partir avec culpabilité – mais pas regret.

Je suis sûr que Cullen sera ravi de savoir que sa fille est fiancée ! Lança Seth en riant lorsque Nessie s'endormi finalement bien au chaud dans les puissants bras de Jacob, qui la serrait fort contre lui.

Jacob ne répondit pas mais roula des yeux en souriant avant de lui lancer un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

Je songeais de mon côté à Claire qui elle aussi me promettait de ne jamais me quitter et souriait. Voir Nessie s'accrocher davantage à Jacob dans son sommeil me fit sourire davantage. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur avenir ensemble. Et lorsque Nessie murmura faiblement 'Zake' dans son sommeil, je ne fus plus le seul à avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

*********************************

Et walla! A vous l'antenne!

Bon c'est ma première fic sur Twilight! Je sais que Nessie parle bine normalement mais je trouve que ça fait un peu trop paranormal qu'un bébé s'exprime parfaitement bien tout de suite, je voulais lui renforcer son côté humain... Dite moi ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
